


3 Days to Cherish You

by WinterIronCap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Heavy flirting, Love Confessions, M/M, Making it right, Multi, Pet Names, Sapiness, Second Chances, Team Family Dynamics - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, Tooth Rotting Fluff, lots of kisses, mentioned daddy kink, so much sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/pseuds/WinterIronCap
Summary: Steve loses Tony during a battle and is given a chance to show him the best days of his life. Will he take it? How will he deal with losing Tony again?Let's take a sappy ride to find out!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angst_BuriTTo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/gifts).



> The amazing Sagana is the reason this all makes sense, poor baby has been crying with me since this idea came into fruitation. Angst Burrito, I blame you for the pile of angst that is this fic.

“Watch your back Shellhead, that was a close call!” Steve called out, dodging an alien beam before throwing his shield, sending the creature's head flying away from its body.

“Seeing as that is physically impossible, that’s why I keep you around Winghead!” Tony shot back, dodging a flying alien and sending a blast to pierce its wing.

“I’ll watch your back anyday, it’s a damned fine sight.” Steve smirked back, flipping backwards over a falling alien that Tony had shot down. 

“For Thor’s sake, just screw each other already.” Clint complained, shooting an arrow into a passing alien’s eye before detonating it.

“I hate to agree with Clint, but I agree with Clint,” Natasha complained, punching an alien in the nose. “Save the romance talk for the tower.”

“Ain’t romance talk until they actually do something about it.” Bucky’s muffled voice came through the com, followed by the sound of a bullet being fired.

The chatter stopped as everyone focused back on the fight. Thor and Tony landed, as they had brought down all the flying enemies and started to help in rounding up the remaining aliens.

“Well all in a day’s work. Who wants shawarma?” Tony questioned cheerfully, looking around at the minimal damage that had been done to the surrounding infrastructure. 

“I could eat some shawarma.” Steve's response was accompanied by the groans of the rest of the team.

“Of course you would agree.” Bucky grumbled good naturedly. “Just cause Tony suggests it, never mind that no one else likes it.”

“Hey, I happen to li-'' Steve tried to protest but their coms came to life with Bruce's worried voice.

“Uh, guys? I’m picking up movement on the ground behind Cap, you sure you killed all of them?” Bruce sounded anxious.

“What-”

“Steve lookout!”

Steve stared up at the sky dazedly, ears ringing with the sound of a blast, before hearing Bucky’s gun go off. Noise slowly filtered into his ears, the sound of shouts and yells confusing him as a heavy weight was moved off of him. He blinked as Bucky’s face filled his vision, his lips moving but Steve not understanding any of it. Soft slaps against his cheek made Steve blink slowly, finally filtering Bucky’s words.

“-eve! Steve! Come on, please be okay, Steve!” Bucky panted, eyes frantic with worry.

“Bucky-Buck I’m fine.” Steve assured, coughing as he sat up. “What-what happened?”

“Tony, Tony pushed you out of the way.” Bucky explained, helping him sit up. “But Steve, Tony, he-”

“What? What happened Bucky, where’s Tony?” Steve looked around frantically, spotting the rest of the team huddled around something.

“Tony took the hit.” Bucky explained, rushing to help Steve stand as he scrambled over to the team huddle, collapsing down on his knees before the downed male. 

“Tony, oh god sweetie, Tony please, Tony.” Steve pleaded, hands cradling his head as his eyes took in the ruined suit, undershirt soaked in blood. “Tony, honey, you’ll be okay, come on baby, open your eyes, please Tony, please.”

Slowly Tony’s eyelids fluttered, opening to stare dazedly up at Steve. “S-Steve-” 

“Hey baby, hi,” Steve whispered, cradling Tony’s head in his lap. “I’m right here, you’re going to be fine, you’ll be okay.”

“No…” Tony refuted, his breathing laboured. “S-Steve...love...you.”

“I love you too honey, I love you too.” Steve whispered, ignoring the tears rolling down his cheeks. “You’re going to be fine baby, and we will be together and I will prove to you that I love you. You’re not going to leave me baby, you’ll be fine.”

“Love--you.” Tony whispered, eyes staring unseeing into Steve’s, letting out a laboured breath as his body gave a weak shiver before he stilled. No breath. No blink. No...No nothing.

“Tony?” Steve whispered. “Tony, honey? Baby? Don’t do this Tony, don’t you dare do this to me, you move right now, you tell me this is a joke, don’t you dare do this Tony, Tony please Tony!”

“Steve, Steve he’s gone, he’s gone, you have to let go, Steve-” Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve, trying to pull him away.

“No, NO! He’s not gone, don’t you say that! Tony come on baby, come on I know you’re there, please baby, please stay with me Tony, please-” Steve shoved Bucky away, hugging Tony’s head to his chest, pleading into his hair desperately.

“Please Tony, I can’t lose you. You’re the only rock I have in this century Tony, losing Bucky didn’t break me but losing you would destroy me.” Steve whispered, rocking Tony’s body in his arms. “Please baby, I would do anything, anything at all to not lose you baby, I can’t lose you, please please don’t make me live without you.”

Steve’s eyes closed in pain, pressing kisses to the top of Tony’s head, resting them against his forehead in a tear filled kiss. “Please baby, I will do anything, please.”

“Anything?”

Eyes slowly opening at the unfamiliar voice, Steve slowly raised his head, looking around. Gone were the buildings, the dead alien bodies, heck even the avengers were gone. All around him was a white space, Tony laying still in his arms. Looking around again, he spotted a figure of a woman, wearing a pant suit with her blond hair fluttering around her. Her glasses were pushed up, not hiding their brilliant blue. She was holding a ledger close to her chest, her other hand twirling a gold string between her fingers.

“You said you would do anything to get him back?”

“Who are you?” Steve asked, hugging Tony closer to his chest.

“Answer the question. Would you do anything to get him back?” she responded, tone stern.

“Yes,” Steve answered, eyes focused on Tony.

“You would give up anything?” she questioned again, staring unblinkingly at Steve.

“Anything.” Steve responded, not even looking at her.

“Even your life?” she questioned again, watching for Steve’s reaction.

“What’s the point of my life with him gone?!” Steve yelled out, eyes blazing in fury as tears ran down his cheeks. “He’s gone, what’s the point of me staying?”

“If I were to give you three days, three days with him, would you take it?” she responded, not flinching in the face of his anger. 

“Three days?” Steve whispered, eyes confused.

“I can give you a chance, take you and him three days back. Will you take my offer?” she questioned, extending the hand with the gold thread.

“I can have him for three days? Go back in time to him three days ago?” Steve questioned, hand raising without any conscious thought. 

“Three days. Then the fight will happen, the alien will be shot down but not killed, he will still aim at you. That all will not change. You will still fight, fate will pull you there no matter if you try to fight it. That fight is a fixed fact, nothing can change those events.” she explained patiently.

“I’ll take it, I’ll take any chance to be with him.” Steve grasped her hand, eyes staring into her eyes. “But who...who are you?”

“I’m one of the Fates.” She smiled serenely in the face of his shock. “What, you live with a Norse god and one of the three sisters that you mortals call Fate is a surprise to you Captain?”

A flash of white light filled Steve’s vision, leaving him gasping in pain as he shot up in his bed at the Avengers tower. He panted as if he had run a marathon, his hands roaming over his shirt. His clean white shirt. Blinking around, he wasn’t wearing his uniform, he wasn’t covered in Tony’s blood, he wasn’t covered in fight debris.

Looking over at the clock, he gasped at the date. It had to be a mistake.

“Good morning Captain Rogers. Are you alright? Your heart rate is very accelerated.” JARVIS’s voice spoke up, snapping him from his thoughts.

“JARVIS what day is it?” Steve panted, eyes closed as he pleaded for it to be real, for Tony to still be alive.

“It’s the morning of the 24th sir.” JARVIS replied, causing Steve’s eyes to snap open in excited wonder. He had gone back three days. This was his chance.


	2. Day 1

**_DAY 1_ **

Steve dashed into the communal living room, looking around frantically for Tony. “Morning Cap!” Clint called out, spotting him on his way to the kitchen.

Rushing into the kitchen after him, Steve stopped in the doorway, looking at Tony in wonder. The younger man was standing by the coffee machine, pouring himself his first cup of caffeine of the day. Feeling eyes on him, Tony looked up, smiling at Steve’s disheveled look. “Morning, Cap.”

Steve stood frozen, unable to believe that he was seeing him with his own eyes. “Cap?” Tony frowned, worried about the lost look on Steve’s face. “Steve?”

“Tony.” Steve exhaled the name like a prayer, crossing the kitchen quickly, pulling Tony into his arms. He buried his face into Tony’s neck, breathing in his scent and savoring the feel of the warm flesh. “Tony.”

“S-Steve?” Tony questioned in shock, eyes darting to the other Avengers in the kitchen who looked just as bewildered. Hand slowly raising to press against Steve’s back, Tony blinked at the man in his arms. “Steve, are you alright?”

Steve just clutched at him tighter, clinging to the smaller man desperately. “Steve seriously, you’re scaring me, what’s going on?” Tony questioned desperately.

Breathing in Tony’s scent deeply, Steve gave him one last squeeze before he pulled away slowly. He stared at Tony’s face, eyes trailing over his features, trying to imprint them in his mind. “I-” He croaked, coughing lightly to clear his throat. “I’m sorry, just-bad dream.” 

“That was quite a reaction to a bad dream.” Tony smiled tentatively. “You sure you’re alright?”

“Y...Yeah. I will be.” Steve smiled sadly before turning to stalk out of the kitchen, leaving everyone staring at his retreating back.

He stalked over to his room, leaning against the closed door as he tried to get his feelings to calm down. Seeing Tony again, holding him, hearing his voice, all of it was a dream come true. A dream overshadowed by what he knew would happen in three days. He had to make these days perfect for the younger man, had to tell him how he felt, he couldn’t waste this chance.

Pacing back and forth across his room, Steve thought back to what had happened on this day the first time. He had to find the perfect time to talk to Tony, to tell him his feelings. He only remembered having one conversation with Tony that day, after their sparring session in the gym.

_ Steve sat on the weight lifting bench on one side of the gym, drinking deeply from his water bottle. He looked up when Tony flopped into the seat beside him, staring off into space. _

_ “What’s on your mind Shellhead?” Steve asked, pulling Tony from his thoughts. _

_ “Hmm,” Tony blinked back into the moment. “If I ask you something, will you answer me?” _

_ Blinking at the odd question, Steve responded hesitantly. “I wouldn’t lie to you, what do you want to ask?” _

_ “Have I ever crossed your mind?” Tony questioned, not meeting Steve’s eyes. _

_ “Why-why would you ask something like that?” Steve asked, blinking at him in confusion. _

_ “Hey, answer my question.” Tony demanded stubbornly. “I asked first.” _

_ “Of course you have,” Steve responded, heart beating quickly in his chest at the thought that Tony had found out about his feelings. “You’re important to me, just like Bucky, Tasha, Clint, Thor and Bruce. We’re all a team, I think about all of you.” _

_ Eyes dropping, Tony sighed before seeming to gather himself enough to ask another question. “What would you do...if I die? Would you cry?” _

_ “Tony what the hell!” Steve yelled out, shooting to his feet as he stared at Tony in horror. _

_ “Steve please, just answer me.” Tony pleaded. _

_ “Tony, what is going on, where did this come from?” Steve questioned instead, staring at Tony hard. “Is there something wrong, are you alright, what-” _

_ “Steve.” Tony whispered, finally meeting his eyes. “Nothing is wrong with me, this is hypothetical. Just answer.” _

_ Sighing, Steve looked over Tony’s face before finally answering. “I would cry-” Tony let hope fill his eyes until he heard Steve’s next words. “-for losing a valued team member.” _

_ “Team member?” Tony asked softly. _

_ “Well yeah, the team would suffer if any of us died.” Steve responded. “It would hurt all of us really, I mean we are friends so it would hurt.” _

_ “Right,” Tony murmured absently. “Of course. Well I have work to get back to.” _

_ Steve watched as Tony rushed out of the gym without a single glance back, instinctively knowing that he had messed up something big. His heart told him he had just messed up, possibly irreparably.  _

Steve fell onto his bed, head buried in his hands. He was a grade A idiot, Tony had been trying to feel him out, possibly confess that he loved him. And like the moron he was, he shot him down. “Ughhhh!” He screamed into his hands before moving them into his hair to tug in frustration. 

“What’s got you screaming punk?” Bucky’s voice spoke up from the doorway where he was leaning against the frame.

“I fucked up.” Steve spoke up absently.

“Language.” Bucky teased, walking over to sit beside Steve on the bed. “What did you do now?”

“I may have messed up with Tony-” Steve tried to explain without explaining when Bucky interrupted him.

“Oh God, you and your pining!” Bucky moaned dramatically. “Tony’s hair is so fluffy Bucky. Tony’s eyes are so brown, I get lost in them Bucky. Tony’s ass is so bubbly Bucky.”

“I do not pine!” Steve protested.

“You also don’t take action Steve!” Bucky growled. “Whatever you did, go grovel to Tony and  _ talk to him _ then maybe I won’t go insane because of you.”

“I plan to confess to him.” Steve responded, not looking at Bucky.

“Good God, finally. How are you planning on doing this? And more importantly when?” Bucky cheered.

“Today.” Steve responded, standing up with determination. “Now even.”

“Steve,” Bucky called out, making Steve pause on his way to the door. “What changed?”

Looking over at his oldest friend, Steve let his despair over the thought of holding Tony’s dead body in his arms fill his eyes. “Because losing him isn’t an option.”

Walking towards the gym, Steve thought about how to confront Tony. Should he tell him his feelings right away or wait for the conversation to just happen or create a new opportunity or what? Sighing, Steve decided to see how it played out. But one thing was certain, Steve wouldn’t hurt Tony like he did last time. Before Tony left the gym, he would know about Steve’s feelings, Steve would make sure of it.

Opening the gym door, he paused to watch Tony’s sweaty figure on the treadmill, music blasting as he ran. “JARVIS, could you lower the music please?”

The AI didn’t respond but the music lowered to a low hum, prompting Tony to slow down his jog to a stop, looking around in confusion. 

“Hey Tony.” Steve called out, watching as Tony’s face lit up when he spotted him. How had he missed it before? “Wanna spar for a bit?”

“Hey Steve, sure.” Tony responded, hopping off the treadmill to walk over to the sparring mats. Falling into a defensive pose, Steve waited for Tony to throw the first punch, gently catching his fist before pulling him in, spinning him around so Tony’s back pressed against his chest. One hand wrapped around Tony’s wrist, the other moved to wrap around his waist, pinning Tony’s other arm to his side.

Yelping when Tony stomped on his foot, making him loosen his hold, Steve backed away, always staying on the defensive. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt Tony, not today. Not ever. Half an hour later when both of them had worked up a sweat, Steve called an end to their sparring session. He grabbed a water bottle and sat at the weight bench at the side of the gym, waiting for Tony to join him.

Tony sprawled on the bench beside him just as he was taking a drink from his water bottle, just like last time. Steve waited and sure enough, he saw the same distant look on his face. “What’s on your mind Shellhead?”

“Hmm,” Tony blinked back into the moment. “If I ask you something, will you answer me?”

Steve smiled gently as he responded. “I am physically incapable of lying to you, what do you want to know?”

“Have I ever crossed your mind?” Tony questioned, not meeting Steve’s eyes.

Smirking, Steve turned so he was straddling the bench in order to face Tony. “Why don’t you ask me your second question and I will answer both at once?”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Tony stared at him in confusion. “What? How did you know I wanted to ask something else?”

“A hunch.” Steve responded. “Go on, ask.”

“Would you just answer?” Tony huffed. Steve smiled, he loved Tony’s annoyed expressions. The man was a kitten personified.

“Fine,” Steve consented, wrapping his arm around Tony’s waist and pulling him into the V of his legs. “I’ll answer both your questions. No you don’t cross my mind and I wouldn’t cry if you died.”

Steve tightened his grip as he felt Tony tense before trying to twist his body away, struggling against him. He saw the tears filling those gorgeous eyes this time, clinging to his eyelashes as he struggled to not let them fall. “Let me go.” Tony pleaded, head bowed in order to avoid Steve’s gaze.

“I have more to say.” Steve told him, leaning his chin on Tony’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to hear it, I already know it.” Tony growled, pushing against Steve harder.

“No you really don’t.” Steve insisted, wrapping him tighter in his arms. “Tony, you don’t cross my mind because you’re all I can think about, you never leave my mind. Not since the day I met you have I been able to go more than an hour without thinking about you.”

Tony stopped struggling, breathing heavily as Steve kept talking softly to him. “And I wouldn’t cry if you died Tony, I would follow you. I can’t imagine living in a world without you, without being able to see you, hear you, feel you. I have nightmares Tony but not even in my worst nightmares could I imagine living without you.”

Sighing as he pulled the smaller man closer to his chest, Steve buried his nose into the brown locks. “Tony, I know I haven’t said it before, I’m a complete coward but, I-I love you. I’ve loved you since that day you stood toe to toe with me on the helicarrier, I’ve loved you since you flew that nuke into a hole in the sky without care for yourself. I’ve loved you since you agreed to house the Avengers, since you spent so many days and nights coming up with ways to help Bucky when he came to us. I love you for your selflessness, your generous heart, I love you for a million reasons and none at the same time. I love you Tony Stark.”

“S-Steve...wha-?” Tony stuttered, staring at him in shock. 

“I love you baby, I love you.” Steve whispered, pressing his lips against Tony’s forehead. Tony’s continued silence was worrying him, he knew the man had admitted he loved him but that had been in a life altering situation. What if he now changed his mind?

“Tony?” He pulled away, gazing down at Tony. Hearing no answer, he smiled sadly. Guess the confession had been spur of the moment after all. “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have put you on the spot like that.”

Moving to stand up, he paused when he felt firm fingers wrapping around his wrist, stopping him from moving away. Looking back, Tony was looking at him with wide eyes, smiling gently. “You idiot. You need to give me time to process a confession like that.”

Tony stood to join Steve, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist as he leaned his head on the bigger man’s chest. “I love you too you idiot, I love you too.”

Steve cradled Tony’s face between his hands, moving his face up to look into his eyes before he pressed their lips together, moaning softly when Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, pulling himself up to press against the blonde. He threaded his fingers through Tony’s hair, deepening the kiss as he held his head in place.

The slamming of the gym door didn’t break their kiss, what did was the high pitched screech followed by a scream of “My eyes, MY EYES!” that came from Clint.

Tony broke the kiss slowly, turning his head slightly to look over at Clint while Steve ignored him completely, trailing kisses down Tony’s jaw before burying his face into Tony’s neck. He pressed gentle kisses into the pale flesh, holding Tony up as his knees weakened from the shivers going through him.

“Tasha, Tasha I need eye bleach, bring the brain bleach too! I just saw Mom and Dad kissing!” Clint yelled out.

“Mom and Dad finally kissed?!” Natasha yelled out, running into the gym to stare in surprise at the embracing couple. 

“I never have seen my parents embracing in all my years, this is quite the enjoyable Midguardian custom.” Thor strolled in with Bucky and Bruce, smiling widely at the couple.

“Thor it is not a custom.” Bruce tried to explain to the God.

“Fucking finally!” Bucky exclaimed, wishing he had confetti or something to throw at them he was so done with their pining.

“Language,” Tony called out, being echoed by Steve from Tony’s neck.

Snorting, Tasha turned to herd them all out of the room, dragging Clint by his collar from where he was still rubbing his eyes and sobbing about his innocent mind being tainted. “Congratulations to you two, about damned time. We’ll leave you to it. And Clint for the love of God your mind cannot be innocent, not after Budapest.”

“Why are our memories of Budapest so different!” Clint graped at Natasha, distracted from Tony and Steve finally.

“S’what happens when you try to suppress memories.” Bucky helpfully explained. “Or use too much brain bleach, puppy.”

“WHO YOU CALLING PUPP-” The rest of Clint’s words were muffled by Natasha slapping her hand over his mouth, frog marching him away.

“S-Steve!” Tony gasped as he felt a nip on his jaw, shying away from the touch.

“Yes love?” Steve asked, pulling away to stare down at Tony.

“Not that I’m not happy because I am ecstatic that you feel the same way.” Tony chided, winding his arms around Steve’s neck. “But I do have some work in the lab to do so I have to run.”

“Hmm,” Steve hummed thoughtfully, holding Tony tighter. “I wanna take you out tomorrow and stay out till late. Can you manage that if you work a bit extra in the lab today?”

“For you? I’ll skip out on the lab all day.” Tony promised. “Where are you taking me?”

“I would never deny you your lab time.” Steve reassured. “As for where we are going, that’s for me to plan and you to enjoy love.”

“I like being your love.” Tony whispered, pressing his lips chastely to Steve’s.

“I like you being my love too kitten.” Steve murmured.

“Kitten? That’s a thing now?” Tony asked, reluctantly breaking their embrace.

“You don’t like it?” Steve questioned, slowly letting him go so that Tony could step back.

“I love it, I’ll be your kitten if you cuddle me.” Tony laughed, moving to head out the door.

“All the cuddles you want love.” Steve shot back, watching Tony walk out. He bit his lip in contemplation, not wanting to spend a moment away from Tony. He didn’t want to waste a single moment of these three days.

“Oh God you’re still pining?” Bucky’s voice broke him from his sombre thoughts. “You two are together now, why are you here making sad Bambi eyes after him?”

“I am not making Bambi eyes,” Steve protested, running his fingers through his hair in agitation. “I just-I don’t want to stop him from working in the lab but I want to spend time with him.”

Bucky blinked slowly at him before reaching out to smack Steve on the back of the head. “Go spend time in the lab with him, have you never done that before you punk?”

“Well yes but-” Steve tried to come up with an excuse but Bucky talked over him.

“I swear to God, you don’t get your American ass down to that lab right now, I will punch you through the floor until you end up in the lab.” Bucky threatened. “That will make Tony love ya alright.”

“He already loves me, you jerk.” Steve growled, walking out of the gym to go grab his sketchbook so that he could join Tony down in his lab.

Walking in through the glass doors, he sat on the couch in the corner after pausing to pat the bots in greeting. He grabbed one of his pencils, opening the book to a blank page as he started sketching the concentrating genius. He loved seeing Tony like this, eyes focused on his task, brow furrowed in concentration. When he got stuck, Tony’s tongue would stick out of the corner of his mouth as he tried to figure out his problem. He really was adorable, Steve could spend all day just staring at him, drawing him, admiring him.

He let his hands take over, sketching out the scene in front of him as he mentally planned their date for the next day. He let his eyes roam over Tony’s figure, admiring the lines of his body as he moved around, hands fluttering over the holograms lighting up the space around him as he conversed with JARVIS about the new prototype he was making for SI. 

Several hours passed like this, Steve filling up his sketchbook with pictures of Tony, some focused on certain body parts while some were side profiles, some full images. DUM-E rolled up to him a while later, beeping hopefully as it dropped a rubber ball in his lap. Throwing the ball for the robot to chase, Steve focused on his drawings and absently threw the ball every time DUM-E brought it back to him. Tony kept working, ignoring the world around him as he invented and reshaped it, reimagined it. Finally he sat up, backing away from the table as he asked JARVIS to turn down the music, murmuring some soft instructions as his mind wound down from inventing binge he had been on and focused on the world around him.

Turning to look at one of the last hollow screens still up, Tony started swearing colorfully when he tripped over the side of DUM-E’s chassis. “Fucking hunk of metal, I swear I will repurpose you for spare parts you useless-Steve?” Tony blinked at the blonde in confusion. “When did you get here?”

“Hi Tony.” Steve looked up from his sketch, sending a smile to the other man. “I’ve been here for a few hours, close to when you came down really. I hope you don’t mind, I just wanted to spend some time with you and sketch for a bit. Then DUM-E distracted me with playing catch, sorry you tripped over him.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Tony walked over, looking nervous. “Just...you should have told me you were here, I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

“You didn’t ignore me honey,” Steve smiled, setting the sketchbook aside as he reached up to pull Tony into his lap, He wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I knew you were busy, just wanted to be here. Is your foot alright?”

“As long as you’re sure and yah it’s fine,” Tony finally conceded, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. “Show me what you drew?”

“Anything for you,” Steve agreed, moving to lay against the couch arm, moving Tony to sit against the other side of the couch, his back pressed to the other arm rest as Steve pulled Tony’s feet into his lap, taking off his shoes and socks for him. He opened the book for Tony, letting him flip through the images as he wrapped his hands around the younger man's foot, slowly massaging the pain away.

Tony flipped through the pictures, face steadily flushing as he saw the sheer number of sketches, close ups of his hands, his eyes, there was even one of his mouth. The rest were all of him in various states of concentration, a couple of him mid dance as he listened to the music, petting one of the bots, lifting a metal part with his arms bulging.

“There’s so many…” Tony whispered in wonder, closing the book and pulling his feet back, turning on the couch so he could lean against Steve’s shoulder. 

“Honey, that’s only one sketchbook.” Steve told him, hand stroking gently over Tony’s abs. 

“Stop,” Tony begged, flush deepening as he tuned to bury his head into Steve’s neck.

Steve smiled, keeping up his gentle strokes as he got lost in his thoughts for a bit. “Hey Tony, wanna tell me where your obsession with blueberries came from? I’ve always wondered.”

“What obsession? Me?” Tony exclaimed, knowing his look of shock would be wasted on Steve but sporting it anyway. “Why would you think I have an obsession?”

“Baby, everyone knows about your obsession.” Steve teased. 

“Fine,” Tony grumbled. “If I tell you, will you tell me what bizarre reason you have for eating bananas horizontally?”

“How the heck do you know that, I never eat bananas in public!” Steve questioned with surprise.

“You have your secrets, I have mine.” Tony teased. “So, will you?”

“Sure,” Steve smiled, unable to refuse Tony anything. 

“Blueberries, they were Jarvis and Ana’s favourites.” Tony explained with a wistful smile. “Whenever I would go to visit them or spend time with them, they always had a punnet or two in their fridge. It’s my way of remembering them.”

“That’s so sweet,” Steve smiled, squeezing Tony gently.

“So, bananas?” Tony prompted eagerly.

“That...can all be blamed on Bucky.” Steve informed him, smiling as Tony snorted.

“Of course it can.” He griped, shifting to curl into Steve.

“Well, one day I made the mistake of asking Bucky what deepthroating was. He was the suave, cool friend I had and I knew if anyone would know, it would be him.” Steve started to explain, nodding gently as he saw the dawning horror starting to cover Tony’s features. “It’s...as bad as you think. My ma walked in to see Bucky and I with full bananas down our throats, Bucky attempting to show me how to swallow around it so that I could breathe while deepthroating. She sort of shook her head, walked out and closed the door. The next day ma pulled me aside, told me that she understood that Bucky was one of my only friends but to please eat my bananas horizontally from now on so that I would not accidentally scare her. I’ve eaten them like that since.”

The lab was quiet for a full minute before giggles exploded from Tony’s mouth as he buried his face into Steve’s chest, shaking uncontrollably as Steve held him through it. “And that is why I stopped asking Bucky sex questions.” Steve finished off, making Tony choke on a fresh round of giggles.

“Okay, okay enough,” Steve grumbled, poking Tony in his side to make him squirm. “Tell me something about you that I don’t know.”

“Hmm…” Tony mulled before speaking again. “I’m pretending to set Rhodey and Pepper up even though I know they’re already secretly dating and not telling me cause they think I will tease them. So instead I’m punishing them by making it uncomfortable. Your turn.”

“That’s devious of you, I approve.” Steve smiled, running his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Something you don’t know...my biggest fear in the world-”

“I already know that, it’s a tie between being frozen again or losing Bucky.” Tony interrupted, tilting his head to gaze up at Steve, nudging his hand to prompt him to keep stroking his hair.

“No,” Steve refuted, pressing a gentle kiss to Tony’s forehead at his confused look. “While that may have been true at some point, my biggest fear is losing you. You don’t know how much I cannot imagine going on without you, how much I can’t stand the thought of losing you. It will break me.”

“Hey,” Tony reached up, cradling Steve’s cheek in his hand. “I’m right here, not going anywhere. I love you too much to lose you.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Steve cleared his throat, trying to blink back the building pressure from his eyes that signaled he may start crying. “So uh, tell me something you’ve never told anyone.”

And so they continued, trading stories and gentle kisses throughout the rest of the night, holding each other close and snuggling until they both fell into a restful sleep, holding each other tight. U, Butterfingers and Dum-E rushed over at the prompting of JARVIS, dragging a blanket between the three of them to cover the entwined couple with, before they left to their charging stations as JARVIS dimmed the lights.


	3. Day 2

**Day 2**

Steve slowly felt himself waking up, being pulled up from the hazy darkness of sleep. A warm weight on his chest made him glance down, smiling in wonder as he saw Tony curled up on his chest, listening to Steve’s heartbeat. Running his fingers through soft hair, he watched as Tony’s eyelids fluttered before slowly opening, blinking lazily as he tried to hold on to sleep.

“Good morning kitty.” Steve murmured, smiling when Tony looked up at him in wonder.

“You’re real?” he whispered in wonder, staring down at Steve.

“Yes baby,” Steve cradled Tony’s cheek, pulling him up to press their foreheads together. “I’m real.”

“Good, glad this time wasn’t a dream.” Tony whispered, eyes closing as he sighed in pleasure.

“Dream about me often?” Steve questioned, stroking Tony’s back slowly.

“Every night.” Tony admitted softly.

“Feeling is mutual kitty.” Steve admitted before prodding Tony to sit up with him. “Come on, you have a day to get through before our date tonight.”

“We’re still doing that?” Tony asked, standing and reaching his arms up in a stretch.

“Unless you don’t want to?” Steve offered hesitantly.

“No, no I want to! Of course I want to.” Tony backtracked, turning back to Steve. “I’ve waited for this for years, I’m not letting you go now.”

“Like I will let you leave me.” Steve responded, trying to keep the sadness out of his eyes as he smiled gently.

“Okay I will need to shower then finish some paperwork for Pepper. What time should I be ready?” Tony asked.

“I’ll pick you up at seven.” Steve responded, wrapping his arms around Tony to pull him into a gentle hug. 

“Steve, we live in the same tower, what do you mean pick me up?” Tony’s laughter tapered off when he saw the serious look on Steve’s face. “You’re serious?”

“I plan to do this properly with you, that means picking you up from your floor, bringing you flowers, holding your jacket for you, all of it.”

“Well aren’t you just a perfectly charming gentleman.” Tony turned in Steve’s arms, wrapping his arms around the taller male’s neck. 

“I want to do right with you love,” Steve pressed a gentle kiss to Tony’s forehead. “You deserve the world honey.”

“So freaking charming, I can’t win with you.” Tony moaned, hugging Steve tightly before breaking their embrace as he began leading them out of the lab. 

“No winning or losing between us kitty,” Steve teased, gently guiding them into the elevator. “We both win in either case.” 

“Well this is your floor, guess I’ll see you later?” Tony asked as the elevator stopped on Steve’s floor. 

“I’ll see you later Tony.” Pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek, he walked out of the elevator, staring at Tony until the doors closed.

“I think I just threw up a little.” Bucky’s voice came up behind him.

Turning around, Steve glared at his oldest friend. “Rude.” 

“Didn’t know it would be this nauseating to see you making puppy eyes at each other.” Bucky shrugged.

“Good God, nothing makes you happy,” Steve grumbled, stalking to his bedroom with the Soldier following him. “I don’t tell him I love him, you’re annoyed. I do admit my feelings and am happy with him, you’re annoyed.”

“Listen punk, I’m happy for ya,” Bucky replied, rolling his eyes. “I just need to get used to you. I like seeing ya happy and god knows Tony could do so much better than you. But he wants you and you want him so you know what, once the strangeness wears off I will get over it.”

“Thank you Bucky,” Steve paused to meet Bucky’s eyes. “I’m glad you’re in my life again.”

“Alright you, get your punk ass in the shower and wash away that sappiness. You have a man to plan a date for.”

“I love ya, jerk.” Steve pulled him in a choke hold, muscled arm wrapping around Bucky’s neck.

“Love ya too punk, now go clean up.” Bucky punched him, smiling as he watched his friend walk into his room.

Steve stripped and brushed his teeth before showering. He walked into his closet, grabbing a shirt and pants and putting them on before walking out of the room. He had a fun date to plan but first, breakfast.

Strolling through the communal living room, Steve paused at seeing what appeared to be Clint’s body sprawled on the couch. The only reason he wasn’t sure it was him was due to the pile of paper balls that he was buried under. As it was, the only part Steve could actually see was his mop of straw colored hair and one purple socked foot. Looking around, he watched as Bucky lopped another paper ball from his seat at the kitchen table, watching it gracefully arch before it landed on top of the pile.

“What in the name of God are you doing?” Steve questioned, honestly fearing the answer.

“Clint wouldn’t wake up.” Natasha replied helpfully, scrunching a ball before expertly throwing it, having it land in Clint’s hair.

“So-you decided to bury him alive in paper balls?” Steve queried.

“Well, they are making his dream of being immortalized on paper a reality.” Bruce defended softly, filling his cup with boiling water as if this was an everyday occurrence.

“Why is Clint covered in paper balls on my couch?” Tony’s voice spoke up behind him, as he slid up to Steve’s side.

“He wouldn’t wake up, so he must be punished.” Bucky explained simply. 

“Where is this paper coming from?” Thor questioned, sipping his hot chocolate as he watched the other male getting buried alive.

“It’s our way of taking a stand against Fury for making us do paperwork.” Bucky explained, ripping another sheet of paper and beginning to fold it this time. “We already go out and fight, then he expects us to fill out paperwork? We live in a new century, he should get with the program and digitize everything.”

“Bucky!” Steve protested. “Are those mission reports?”

“Yep, they sure are.” Bucky shrugged nonchalantly, holding up a perfectly folded paper plane and launching it at Clint. The team watched as it swooped, curled and then landed in the pile of paper balls, tilting precariously but managing to not fall over.

Muffling his laughter, Tony’s eyes sparkled as he glanced at Bucky. “You keep wanting SHIELD to go digital like that and talking tech to me and I may just consider you my new best friend Bucky.”

“Would be an honour for me doll.” Bucky winked, earning a growl from Steve who wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulders, pulling the younger male into his muscled side.

“No going near Bucky, he will eat you alive.” Steve warned, glaring at his oldest friend who smirked in reply.

“Tony would enjoy it, promise.” Bucky teased.

“I will end you.” Steve warned, eyes narrowed.

“No bloodshed before breakfast, that’s the rule.” Natasha warned, poking Bucky until he showed her how to make a paper plane. She grabbed a pen, quickly scribbling on the plane before launching it like a missile, straight into the highest part of the paper ball mound and smirking when it stood straight up like a flag. Leaning in, Tony snorted at seeing she had written ‘This land is hereby claimed by Natasha and Bucky.’.

Clint snorted in his sleep, the crinkling of paper drawing him out of his slumber as he shifted around. Opening his eyes, he stared in confusion at the pile of paper balls covering his body. “What the hel-”

“Language.” Bucky teased, smiling innocently at the blonde.

“For God’s sake, you were in the army  _ with _ me. We’ve both heard each other swear.” Steve complained, guiding Tony into the kitchen with him.

“Yes but you brought it on yourself Captain.” Thor was the one who responded. “You were the one who first called us out on language.”

“Translation: This is never going away love.” Tony consoled, reaching up to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek before heading towards the coffee pot.

“Hello!” Clint called out to them, voice filled with aggravation. “Can someone please tell me why I’m covered in paper balls?”

“Bucky doesn’t enjoy paperwork.” Natasha explained blandly. “I decided you needed punishment for not waking up when I told you to.”

“So you tried to suffocate me?” Clint griped, shifting off the couch and causing the paper balls to spill onto the ground where he promptly ignored them.

“She wasn’t trying.” Bruce told him blandly. “If she were suffocating you, you’d be dead. Natasha doesn’t try, she does.”

Blinking owlishly at Bruce, Clint just shook his head. “It’s way too early and I’m way too hungry to process what’s going on. I need food.”

“Then make some.” Natasha quipped, stealing the sandwich Bucky had just made himself. Bucky just shook his head, grabbing another piece of bread to make another one. Steve shook his head in bemusement, walking over to Tony and leaning on the counter beside him.

“When do you have to be back in the lab?” He murmured to the younger male.

“Soon probably.” Tony smiled at him over his coffee. “I’m going to have to go down in a bit, Pepper sent me some paperwork last night but I should be pretty free after that until our date.”

“I’m going to head out in a bit, I have some stuff to do.” Steve told him.

“Awe, leaving me already?” Tony teased, missing the pain flashing across Steve’s face as he poured himself a second cup of coffee.

“Never,” Steve whispered emphatically, pain spearing through his heart as he buried his face in Tony’s neck. “Don’t even joke about that, I will never leave you.”

“You’re such a sap.” Tony teased, pressing a kiss to his head.

“You two are sickeningly sweet, Jesus.” Bucky grumbled. “Go be sweet somewhere else, let us eat in peace.”

“You’re just jealous Bucky bear.” Tony mocked him, pulling Steve out of the room to go cuddle on the couch after Steve grabbed Bucky’s new sandwich from his hand.

“So where are we going?” Tony prodded him, sitting sideways on the loveseat so his legs were draped over Steve’s lap, his back to the arm rest.

“It’s a surprise.” Steve responded, hands absently massaging Tony’s calf.

“Why’s it a surprise, just tell me.” Tony whined.

“Let me spoil you kitten.” Steve begged.

“You know you don’t have to,” Tony assured him.

“And you know I want to anyway.” Steve told him.

“But still-” Tony tried to refute but was interrupted by JARVIS.

“Sir,” the AI’s voice sounded bland. “I have Ms. Potts on the phone for you.”

“Sure J.” Tony smiled apologetically at Steve, looking up at the video screen JARVIS pulled up showing Pepper in her SI office.

“Tony, is that paperwork done?” she asked without premiable. 

“Almost Pep!” Tony assured, smiling widely at her.

“Of course, that’s why you’re upstairs on the communal floor instead of in your lab.” Pepper deadpanned. “Anyway, it’s a good thing you haven’t started, I just emailed you another set of papers that need your signature. Might as well do them all at once.”

“Sure thing Pepper Pot, I’ll get 'em all done for you.” Tony grinned.

“You’re too happy, it’s too early to find out why. I’m sure I’ll hear about it anyway. Get those papers signed and in my inbox and I won’t bother you for the rest of the day.” Pepper offered.

“You’re an angel and I don’t know what I did in a past life to deserve you but I need to find out so I can do it again.” Tony sweet talked her.

“Whatever it is, don’t do it again. Next life me doesn’t need to be saddled with you.” Pepper begged.

“I love you too Pepper Pot.” Tony ignored her tone, giving her a sweet smile.

“You’re a menace Tony Stark.” Pepper teased, hanging up with a laugh.

“So, some signatures on some papers and I’m yours for the rest of the day.” Tony turned to Steve in excitement.

“Nah,” Steve refuted. “You’re mine for the rest of my life, not just for today.” 

“So possessive, I’m liking this side of you Cap.” Tony teased, leaning over to press their lips together.

“God, my heart is melting listening to you two.” Natasha grumbled, sauntering into the living room to grab Tony by the arm and drag him up. “I don’t like it. Pepper texted me, we are getting you down to the workshop so that you can finish your paperwork so you don’t miss your date.”

“Yes ma’am,” Tony stopped himself from saluting, smiling in apology at Steve.

“Come on punk, you’re with me. Let’s get you working some of that tension out before you go out to plan that date.” Bucky ordered Steve, dragging him out of the room.

Tony turned to Natasha in the elevator, staring at her in worry. “Tasha help me, what do I do? I don’t want to spoil this with Steve, what do I do, how do I make this work-?”

“Tony, Tony breathe.” Natasha soothed him, grasping his arms to ground him. “Steve loves you, nothing you do or don’t do will change that.”

“I don’t want to ruin this Tasha, I can’t lose him.” Tony pleaded.

“Tony you won’t ruin this.” Natasha told him point blank. “I’m sure if you go out and kill a hobo right now Steve won’t even ask you why, he will just show up and bring a shovel to help hide the body.”

Blinking at her in shock, Tony gulped nervously. “If this is you being comforting I feel the need to tell you, I’m deathly afraid right now of that example.”

“My job is done then.” Natasha smiled mysteriously. “Now come on, paperwork time.”

A few floors up, Bucky was throwing Steve into a wall in the name of sparring. Steve panted when his head bounced off the padded wall, ducking when Bucky aimed a punch at his head. “What’s going on with you jerk?” he questioned, rolling away from a kick Bucky aimed at his midsection. “You want me to go on this date all bruised up?”

“Of course not punk.” Bucky teased, not easing up his attack. “You can’t bruise. So what are you planning for this big date?”

“Oh how could I forget, Bucky Barnes, Brooklyn gossip old woman.” Steve teased, dodging Bucky’s attempt to catch him in a choke hold.

“Did you just call me old?” Bucky growled.

“That’s all you took away from what I just said?” Steve teased back.

“Stop avoiding the question.” Bucky ordered, jumping on Steve’s back and wrapping his arm around his neck. “Where are you taking him punk?”

“I was going to take him to the lookout. The one Ma used to take us to for the fireworks.” Steve told him, slamming Bucky into a wall to make him let go.

“Oh you’re going for the charm, I approve.” Bucky dodged a punch from Steve, dropping to swing his legs to make Steve lose his balance.

“I need his approval more than yours Buck.” Steve sighed, dodging the kick and flipping away from the following punch. “What do you give a man who can have everything like Tony Stark.”

“Wake up punk.” Bucky ordered, throwing his full weight into a tackle, straddling Steve’s body as he tried to move from under him. “That man out there loves you, he just wants you, nothing else.”

Smiling sadly, Steve let Bucky pin him as he temporarily lost focus, vowing to himself to give Tony all he wanted in these three days. He would make that man happy if it killed him. Finishing up his sparring with Bucky, he bid his friend goodbye as he went to change out of his workout clothes. Heading out, Steve straddled his motorcycle and headed out of the garage, he had a genius to make happy and the first step was setting up their date spot.

Hours later, Steve strided into the communal floor only to be met by the sounds of laughter coming from the living room accompanied by the sounds of explosions coming from the TV. Walking in, he smiled as he saw Tony shoving Clint’s character off the Rainbow Bridge, much to the blonde’s irritation. 

“You heathen, you just killed Princess Peach!” Clint growled, pouting when he saw that Tony had one.

“All is fair in love and war Hawkboy.” Tony teased, passing the controller to Natasha as Thor picked up Clint’s.

“Don’t let Cap hear you say that, he may come after me for flirting with you.” Clint advised.

“Nah, I trust him to kick your ass without falling for your so called boyish charms.” Steve assured, dropping a kiss on Tony’s head when he looked over at him.

“Oh god do we have to see this?” Clint groaned, burying his head in his crossed arms on the table.

“We have seen Tony moping around since breakfast, we can handle a bit of fluff.” Natasha deadpanned as she expertly navigated Mario’s kart, throwing bananas into Thor’s way.

“Hell we watched them pine for all that time, might as well watch them be sappy.” Bucky added, enjoying Clint’s groan of pain.

“I was not moping.” Tony protested, whispering the words against Steve’s lips.

“Sure and the ‘he has woken up and come to his senses and hates me but is too kind and gentle to tell me’ spiel that we got three times  _ each _ was what, your wedding vow prep?” Bruce complained, moving into the kitchen and heading straight to the coffee machine.

Silence met the annoyed declaration before Thor spoke up. “Is a speech like that customary on Midgard at your wedding ceremonies?”

“Not unless things changed  _ drastically _ in the last seventy years.” Bucky replied in wonder. 

“We have a half hour before our date.” Steve whispered for Tony’s ears only, ignoring the debate happening behind them. “Want to go get ready?”

“Sure,” Tony whispered back, loving the intimacy between them even though they were surrounded by their team. “Wouldn’t want all your efforts to go to waste.”

“Come on.” Steve pulled Tony up, wrapping an arm around his waist as he guided him out of the room unnoticed by the still squabbling team. Riding the elevator up to Tony’s penthouse first this time, Steve let him leave after a deep kiss and a request to wear comfortable clothing for their date before he asked JARVIS to take him down to his own floor. 

After washing himself quickly in the shower, Steve changed into a pair of tight jeans and a tight T-shirt, brushed his hair and sprayed some cologne before grabbing his riding boots and keys. Making sure he had his wallet, he grabbed the bouquet of roses he had bought and his leather jacket before he stepped back into the elevator, asking JARVIS to take him back to the penthouse. 

Walking into the open living room area, he waited by the doors to the elevator until Tony stepped out of his room. Steve’s breath caught in his throat as he saw the younger man step out wearing skin tight back jeans with strategic rips in them. He was wearing an untucked white button up shirt with a dark blue unbuttoned vest on top. His hair was ruffled, slightly wet from his own shower. “Tony-” the sigh escaped from Steve unconsciously, as he took in the sight of his date.

“Steve.” Tony smiled, eyes roving over Steve. “You look nice.”

“You look amazing kitty.” Steve gently kissed Tony, smiling at the dazed look in his eye when he pulled back. “Here.”

Accepting the flowers, Tony smiling up at Steve. “Such a gentleman. Let me put these in some water.” 

Steve stared after Tony as he sauntered into the kitchen, grabbing a vase and filling it with water before placing the flowers inside it. Walking back over, Tony smiled at Steve as he laced their fingers together. “I’m ready, where are you taking me Captain?”

“It’s a surprise.” Steve led him into the elevator, pressing the button for the underground parkade. 

“Not fair,” Tony pouted up at him. “You leave me all day and now won’t give me any hints about our date.”

“Careful kitty,” Steve warned teasingly, leaning in towards Tony. “You keep pouting all cute like this tonight and I’ll have to kiss that pout off.”

“What’s stopping you?” Tony whispered, tilting his head up as Steve bent down to press their lips together.

The ding of the elevator arriving broke them apart, both of them separating as the doors slowly opened. “Nothing could stop me from kissing you.”

“I would never stop you.” Tony grinned, following Steve out of the elevator as he was led to Steve’s motorcycle. 

Striding over, Steve held out a hand to Tony. “Come on, I’ll help you on.”

“Really taking this gentlemanly thing all the way aren’t you Cap?” Tony teased, grasping Steve’s hand.

“Everything for you kitten.” Steve responded, holding Tony as he swung his leg over the bike, sitting on the back as he waited for Steve to straddle the bike in front of him. Steve held out a helmet, watching as Tony took it and placed it on his head. He reached for the clasps, doing them up himself for the younger male before grabbing his own helmet, doing it up and turning to straddle the bike. 

“You may want to hold on baby, I’m taking the scenic route for this.” Steve called out, tugging Tony’s body closer to his back as he felt tentative arms wrap around him before starting the bike. He tore out of the underground garage, enjoying how the jolt of sudden motion pushed Tony’s chest against his back. 

Steve guided them through downtown New York, heading towards the bridge leading out of town towards the outskirts of the city. They rode out for about an hour, Steve gunning the motorcycle as they left the busy roads behind, feeling Tony’s chest rumbling in happiness through his back. He smiled in happiness as he led them up a mountain road, finally parking the bike near a lookout at the top of the mountain.

Climbing off, Steve held out a hand to help Tony off the bike before helping him with the helmet. “Where are we?” Tony asked, looking around in wonder.

“You’ll see honey,” Steve smiled, grabbing his jacket and Tony’s hand as he led him up to a staircase beside the lookout that led up the mountain. 

“Seriously, where are you taking...me?” Tony’s voice trailed off as they reached the top. There was an outcropping of flat rocks at the top covered in a white blanket. On the blanket was a round serving tray filled with small plates of various finger foods, small sandwiches and fruits. His eyes took in the spread before looking up at the view, the expanse of New York visible from where they were standing, the river shining in the sunlight. “Steve-what-?”

“Do you like it?” Steve asked, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist from behind. “I thought this would be better for our first date, just the two of us away from the rest of the world. My Ma used to bring Bucky and I out here every Fourth of July to see the fireworks, we would just sit here, cuddling up under a blanket and watch the lights firing up into the sky. I wanted to share it with you, we could have some food, watch the sunset, be together.”

Tony knew his continued silence was starting to scare Steve but he honestly didn’t have words to express his happiness. He was used to people expecting him to take them out, buy them expensive food, show them off as the new Tony Stark conquest. This was the first time someone had taken him out, planned a date for him, thought about just spending time with him and sharing such close memories with him. 

“Tony? Are you alright?” Steve questioned, arms wrapping tighter around the smaller male in panic. “If you don’t like it we can go do something else-”

“No!” Tony protested vehemently, turning in Steve’s arms. “Steve don’t you dare, I love it! It’s the perfect idea, we can be together alone like this. Thank you for sharing this with me, this spot that has such happy memories for you. I love you and I love that you brought me here.”

“Good, I’m glad you like it. I love you baby, so so much. I just want you to be happy.” Steve smiled in relief, pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple before leading him to the blanket. Pulling him down to sit in front of him, Steve pulled Tony back to rest against his chest as he settled Tony in between the V of his legs. 

They took in the view in silence, both comfortable enough to sit together and enjoy the peaceful setting. “Hungry?” Steve asked softly, not wanting to break the silence.

“I could eat.” Tony replied, moving to lean forward to grab the tray but being stopped by Steve’s arms pulling him back. 

“I’ve got it love.” Steve told him, reaching to pull the tray towards himself. Picking up a bite sized sandwich, Steve pressed it to Tony’s lips gently. Tony gave him a fond look as he opened his mouth to take the bit inside, teasingly licking at Steve’s finger before he started chewing.

“Bratty kitten.” Steve teased, reaching to grab another bite of food to press to his lips. He watched as Tony’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, moving his hand with the food to Steve’s own lips.

“You should eat too.” Tony scolded, grinning at him when Steve ate the small bite. They kept at it, feeding each other until all the finger foods were gone, only the fruit left. Steve held up a small sliver of watermelon to Tony’s lips, grinning at his whine when the juice trailed down his chin.

“You had to get a watery dessert?” Tony grumbled, moving to wipe the juice off his chin but Steve stopped him.

“I did it on purpose.” Steve told him, bending down to lick the juice off Tony’s chin, licking up to Tony’s lips. “I’ll clean it for you.” he whispered before pressing their lips together, tonguing gently at Tony’s lips to get the last traces of juice.

Eyes fluttering open, Tony tried to focus on Steve. “I take it back, I approve of this.” Grabbing a slice of peach, he pressed it to Steve’s lips and watched as the juice strailed over Steve’s chin. He turned in Steve’s arms, getting up on his knees so that he was face to face with the blonde before he pressed his lips over Steve’s mouth gently, pressing gentle butterfly kisses around his mouth and chin while licking up the juice.

Steve moaned with want before he pressed their lips together harshly, unable to hold back anymore with Tony teasing him so much. “You’re such a tease.” Steve growled, staring into Tony’s eyes.

“Hello pot, I’m kettle. You’re black by the way.” Tony quipped happily.

“I thought it was the other way?” Steve teased.

“Are we really arguing this right now?” Tony questioned with incredulity. 

“No you’re right, much better things we could be doing right now.” Steve responded, pressing their lips together again as his hands trailing over Tony’s back. Tony’s fingers running through Steve’s hair made him groan, his breath catching when Tony gripped the strands tightly, pulling his head back to start trailing kisses down his neck as Tony sat up on his knees to reach.

“T-Tony-” Steve stuttered, eyes closing involuntarily as Tony kept kissing down his neck, nipping and sucking all the way down to his collarbone. Steve’s hands wandered under Tony’s shirt, pressing warm fingers to warm flesh as he kneaded Tony’s back.

Tony gasped, unconsciously biting down on Steve’s neck as Steve kneaded at a knot in his back. “That’s right baby, mark me.” Steve encouraged, tilting his head back to give him more room to bite. 

Tony tried to get his breathing under control, holding Steve close. Steve kept up the gentle rhythm, stroking over Tony’s back with just his finger tips. “You’re good kitty, you’re good.”

Leaning back, Tony looked down at him with a wistful smile. “It’s nice to be taller than you for once.”

Steve stared up at him in confusion. “Really now?”

“Yes it is,” Tony assured him with a nod. “All the forehead kisses, hair kisses, now I can give them to you.”

“You could ask me to bend down you know?” Steve told him.

“But then you would know they were coming,” Tony protested. “This way you can’t be prepared for them.”

“Prepared or not, I want all your kisses.” Steve whispered, leaning up to press their lips together.

“Such a charmer,” Tony praised, sitting back on his heels as Steve shifted to stand up.

“Dance with me?” Steve asked, holding out a hand to Tony. Looking bemused, Tony placed his hand in Steve’s. 

“Music?” He asked as Steve pulled him up.

“Not necessary, I just want to hold you close in my arms.” Steve told him, pulling Tony close as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist.

“Really now.” Tony teased, arms wrapping around Steve’s neck automatically.

“Is that a complaint I hear?” Steve teased, slowly swaying them. 

“From who, definitely not me.” Tony responded innocently, following Steve’s movements subconsciously. “Having hearing problems in your old age? You should get that checked Captain.”

“Ooh, tease the kitty a bit and get the snark claws huh?” Steve smiled down at him to take the sting out of his words.

“You know it.” Tony teased, resting his head against Steve’s collarbone as he stared out into the sunset painting the sky in shades of red, orange and yellow. “This place is gorgeous, thank you for bringing me here.” 

“Anything for you.” Steve whispered, eyes closing as he inhaled Tony’s scent deep into his lungs. They continued swaying together, holding each other tighter as the sun sank lower into the horizon, the sky darkening as the stars started sparkling above them.

Sighing in contentment, Tony slowly opened his eyes and moved his eyes up to stare at Steve when he felt their movements slowing to a stop. “I don’t want this date to be over.” he confessed softly.

“Don’t get sad when it’s not over yet.” Steve urged, holding him closer in comfort.

“It’s not?” Tony asked in confusion. 

“Not unless you want it to be. Come on, we can continue the rest at the tower.” Steve broke their embrace, reaching down to grab his jacket. Holding it open, he stared at a confused Tony.

“What are you…?” Tony trailed off as he saw Steve nod towards the jacket.

“I could feel you shivering, put it on.” Steve urged.

“But...you’re only wearing a thin shirt.” Tony protested.

“And I run hot.” Steve contradicted, wrapping the jacket around Tony since he wasn’t moving to wear it. “I don’t want you uncomfortable and we still have to ride back.”

“If-if you’re sure.” Tony offered, snuggling into the jacket and rubbing the soft leather against his face as he inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with Steve’s scent.

“I’m positive,” Steve brushed a strand away from Tony’s forehead. “I like the look of you in my clothes.”

“Seriously, what am I supposed to say to that?” Tony grumbled, burying his reddening cheeks into the leather. 

“Awe,” Steve pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head as he led him down the staircase. 

“Wait, the picnic?” Tony asked in confusion.

“Don’t worry, the person I asked to set it up for us will take care of it.” Steve assured him as they made their way to the bike. Striding up the bike, he turned to help Tony on again but found Tony running up to him before he jumped towards Steve.

Quickly catching him midair, Steve stared up at Tony in wonder. “Tony…?”

“Told you I like being taller than you,” Tony teased as he wrapped himself around Steve. “I love this view.”

Staring up at him, Steve swallowed nervously as he looked into Tony’s eyes, the sight of those eyes filled in pain not too long ago flashing through his mind. He held his emotions back as the urge to cry threatened to take him over.

“Tony-” he whispered, wanting to tell him but not knowing how to.

“Whoa there Cap,” Tony looked down at him in confusion. “Where did you just wander off to?” 

“No-nowhere.” Steve whispered, knowing he couldn’t tell Tony the truth. “Where would I go when I have everything I ever wanted in my arms right now?”

“I love you.” Tony whispered, bending his head to kiss Steve gently. “I love you, love you Cap, love you.”

Gentle kisses pressing over his face made Steve close his eyes, locking his thoughts and memories away. He had been given a chance and he would get the most of it. “I love you Tony, so much.”

Slowly bringing Tony down, he pressed one last kiss to his lips before turning to the bike. “Shall we?”

Tony climbed on, letting Steve close his helmet clasps again. “We shall good sir, we shall.” Waiting for Steve to climb on in front of him, Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist again, resting his cheek against the muscled back. Wrapped up in his jacket and pressed against his back, Tony’s world narrowed down to the scent of Steve that surrounded him.

Riding back towards the tower, Steve let his mind wander onto the man snuggled into his back as he planned out his day tomorrow. He knew that they didn’t get the Avengers Assemble Alarm until the afternoon, which meant he had all of tomorrow morning to set up his surprise for Tony. He knew it would be a big decision but he was determined to do it, he just hoped Tony would like it. 

He parked in the underground parking again upon reaching the tower, turning off the bike before standing and offering his hand out to Tony. Stowing away the helmets, he entwined his fingers with Tony’s as they walked into the elevator. 

“Where to, sirs?” JARVIS’s voice asked them as the doors closed.

“Rooftop please JARVIS.” Steve requested, smiling up at the ceiling in thanks.

“He’s not up there, how many times.” Tony complained.

“Oh I know,” Steve assured the irate man.

“Then why do you continue to look to the ceiling when talking to him?” Tony questioned.

“I like the look you get every time you see me do it,” Steve told him. “It’s very cute.”

“Excuse you,” Tony gasped. “In what universe am I  _ cute?!” _

“Well I’ve only been to this universe,” Steve began sagely. “So I feel comfortable saying, in all the universes.”

“Rogers, I am warning you,” Tony growled, poking at Steve’s chest. “Do not ever use the c-word to describe me!”

“C-word?” Bucky’s voice interrupted whatever Steve was going to say as the elevator doors opened. “Stevie said the C-word? Steve, your mother would tan your hide if she knew.”

Raising an eyebrow, Steve just glared at his best friend. “Not that c-word you jerk. Tony just doesn’t like hearing how cute he is.”

“I am not cute!” Tony growled.

“Sorry man, but you are.” Bucky disagreed. “Standing there, glaring at us while drowning in Stevie’s jacket, eyes shooting daggers and looking like you want to kill us with just a look, no other word comes to mind except cute.”

“Barnes, I am warning you-” Tony’s threat was muffled when Steve’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, palm pressed to his mouth.

“Thank you for helping me Buck but if you don’t want to have the next upgrade to your arm be one that makes it punch you in the face spontaneously, I would shut up right now.” Steve advised, pulling Tony out of the elevator.

“Duly noted,” Bucky saluted as he sauntered into the elevator. “You lovebirds enjoy your night.”

Steve led Tony out onto the roof of the tower, stopping at a bench that hadn’t been there before. “I had Bucky bring this up while we were out, didn’t want you to run across it accidentally.”

Tony just huffed, moving to sit down, his arms crossed and staring grumpily out into the New York skyline. Steve came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders. “Tony, I’m sorry.”

Tony stubbornly turned his face the other way, ignoring Steve. Biting his lip to suppress a coo at the sweet behaviour, Steve tried again. “Please, forgive me?”

“Hmph,” Tony grumbled, ignoring the blonde again.

Resisting the urge to squeal in sheer adoration, Steve finally sighed. “Guess there’s nothing to it then.” 

Tony turned in panic as he felt Steve retreating, thinking the other man had been insulted by his grumbling. Eyes wide, he felt a pain in his chest when he didn’t find the other man behind him, dammit why did he have to be so stubborn? Sighing in sadness at having ruined the date, he yelped when he saw Steve in front of him, kneeling down.

“I’m really sorry, please baby?” Steve begged, turning his kicked puppy expression up to the max to tempt Tony.

“Fine,” Tony huffed, suppressing his smile. He couldn’t stay mad or sad in the face of those eyes. “I suppose I can forgive you.”

“Thank you,” Steve smiled up at him, leaning up to kiss him gently. 

“So, other than putting the bench up here, what’s the rest of your plan?” Tony asked, pulling up Steve to sit beside him.

“Just, spend time with each other.” Steve told him. “I just want to be with you.”

“Feeling is mutual Cap, totally mutual.” Tony reassured, kissing Steve’s cheek gently.

“Good,” Steve smiled, drawing Tony closer to his body after wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

Snuggling into him, Tony stared out at the skyline. “I love this city, there’s always something going on somewhere. Sometimes I used to just go out for walks randomly in the middle of the night, especially after Afghanistan. I would wake up and not believe that I had escaped, that it was over. Then I would go out and just walk, take in the activity and movement and sounds, everything the city had to offer. It was the only way I could escape the nightmares, the only way I could convince my brain that Afghanistan was over.”

Holding him closer, Steve buried his face in Tony’s hair. “I’m so sorry baby. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you, wasn’t there to stop your pain before or after that trip. That I couldn’t stop that from happening to you, if I could I would take all the pain you went through on mysel-”

“Don’t you dare.” Tony protested, wrapping his arms around Steve and gripping tightly. “You think I can stand seeing you in pain, stand seeing you be hurt in any way? And you blaming yourself, Steve, you were frozen, you couldn’t have helped.”

“I still wish you hadn’t had to go through that pain love, I still wish that things could be different.” Steve whispered into his hair.

“Wishing things were different, you can’t guarantee it would be better. You can’t wish for things to be different because we would not be here right now if they were.” Tony protested.

“You’re right,” Steve smiled, moving back to stare down at Tony. “As usual.”

“Well I am a genius.” Tony agreed.

“And so humble,” Steve teased.

“Eh humble is for people who don’t recognize their genius. I appreciate mine.” Tony quipped.

“I appreciate your genius too.” Steve whispered, pressing his lips to Tony’s forehead. “I appreciate all of you kitten.”

“I think today has been very enlightening,” Tony teased. “It’s shown me how much of a sappy charmer you are.”

“Only for you.” Steve promised. “I have a surprise planned for you.”

“Steve, today has been perfect, you don’t have to plan more for me.” Tony protested.

“Lucky for you I did not plan the surprise for today.” Steve assured him. “I’m going to have it ready by tomorrow afternoon at the latest, so don’t worry if you don’t see me in the morning.”

“You and your disappearing acts.” Tony griped, nudging him with his shoulder before settling down again.

“Do you want to go inside?” Steve whispered some time later, fingers stroking through Tony’s hair.

“In a bit,” Tony requested, curling into Steve’s chest. “I’m comfy, you make a good pillow.”

“You feel good on me.” Steve hugged him closer, kissing his head as he whispered into his hair. “I love you.”


	4. Day 3

**Day 3**

Tony stretched as he strolled into the kitchen drowsily, bumping into the doorway because his eyes were closed mid-yawn. “Owie,” he muttered, rubbing his pained shoulder.

“Afternoon Tones!” Clint greeting causing Tony to groan.

“Too loud,” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes as he stumbled to the coffee machine blindly.

“Are you hungover?” Bruce asked in worry.

“No, late night.” Tony responded, picking up the coffee pot and drinking directly from it instead of searching for a mug.

“Ooh,” Clint perked up in excitement. “A late night after a date night? Cap moves fast.”

“Mind your tongue,” Bucky growled at the archer. “Sarah Rogers raised a gentleman, Steve wouldn’t do that.”

“A date can be more than sex bird brain.” Tony growled, glaring at the archer before turning back to his coffee pot.

“We don’t need to justify our dates to you anyway Clint.” Steve told him as he walked over to Tony, wrapping his right arm around his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Hi baby.”

“Hi,” Tony smiled up at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“So where were you this morning Captain?” Thor asked, smiling at the cute couple. “You left quite early.”

“I was getting a surprise ready for Tony,” Steve told them. 

“Can we see?” Bruce asked curiously.

“Let me show Tony first?” Steve requested, not waiting for an answer as he pulled Tony out of the room with his coffee pot.

“So what’s my surprise?” Tony asked, finally finishing the coffee. He watched in interest as Steve took off his shirt, eyebrows furrowing in worry as he saw a bandage taped over his left pec, right over his heart.

“Oh my Thor, Steve what happened?” Tony dropped the pot on the couch, rushing over to Steve. He reached out a hand, his fingers reaching over to the bandage only for Steve to grab his fingers just before they made contact.

“It’s your surprise.” Steve explained.

“My surprise is that you got injured?” Tony shrieked, worried eyes boring into Steve’s baby blues.

“I didn’t get injured,” Steve replied. “Well, I did but not the way you think.”

“What the hell are you say...i-n-g-” Tony trailed off, staring in shock as Steve took off the bandage to reveal lettering beneath. His eyes traced over the swirly print spelling out his name over Steve’s heart, a small paw print at the end. “S-Steve...what-”

“Now no matter what happens, my heart will always be surrounded by you. Inside and out.” Steve promised, fingers rubbing gently over Tony’s hands.

“You idiot,” Tony snapped, eyes not moving away from the lettering as he kept scolding the blonde. “I told you that I can’t stand you hurting and you go get hurt on purpose?”

“Anything for you, anything.” Steve promised, refusing to apologize. 

“Sappy, gentlemanly, romantic  _ asshole!” _ Tony growled, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck to pull him down so that he could drop kisses around his face, ending on his lips as he held him tighter. “I love you, you stupid punk.”

“You sound like Bucky.” Steve teased.

“You take that back.” Tony growled, eyes narrowed at Steve as he smacked his chest.

“Oof,” Steve grunted, backing away as he covered his chest.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, I mean you deserve it but I’m sorry!” Tony fretted, realizing belatedly that he had hit him on his left pec.

“Worth it,” Steve hugged him in comfort. 

“Such an asshole.” Tony griped.

“Stop complaining and tell me your plan for the day.” Steve requested.

“I was going to head to the lab,” Tony finally consented. “Work on some stuff for Pepper. I wasn’t planning on doing anything major.”

“Mind if I join you?” Steve requested, knowing that it wouldn’t be for long before the Alarm went off.

“Never.” Tony smiled up at him, handing him his shirt as they headed out of the living room after pressing a gentle kiss to his name now forever on Steve’s chest.

Stopping by the kitchen to drop off the coffee pot, Tony promptly announced to the waiting Avengers, “I loved my surprise even though Steve is an idiot, but no you don’t get to see it.”

“But Moooooom!” Clint whined obnoxiously. Natasha smacking his head into his cereal bowl shut him up.

“That’s fine Tony,” Bruce reassured him with a smile.

“Didn’t take you for the jealous type kitty.” Steve whispered in Tony’s ear, pressing close against his back.

“I just got you,” Tony glanced at Steve over his shoulder. “I’m not letting anyone close enough to see you like that, they would steal you away.”

“Like I would let them. I’m yours just like you’re mine.” Steve quipped back.

“You two, your love is starting to scare me.” Bucky snarked at them, confusing the rest who hadn’t been privy to the whispered conversation.

“You’re just jealous.” Tony teased, wrapping an arm around Steve to lead him out of the kitchen. “We’re going down to the lab kiddies, behave yourselves. Otherwise you’ll be grounded.”

“Ooh Mommy is going to be threatening us with groundings from now on.” Clint griped, wiping milk from his face. “Soon Daddy will be threatening us with spankings.”

“Clint, I didn’t know you were interested in that kink, I’m sure I can convince Bucky to be your Daddy.” Natasha teased blandly, sipping her tea as she stared at Clint. “I can take care of the spanking.”

“There’s an image I did not need in my head,” Steve mumbled, body freezing as the Avengers Assemble Alarm blared to life. This was it, the moment he had been dreading since coming back. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t hold Tony in his arms and watch him die again, especially not after the past two days.

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice brought him back, his worried tone shaking Steve from his morbid thoughts. Looking over at him, Steve blinked at Bucky in confusion. “What’s going on, you just turned really pale?”

“I-” Steve coughed to clear his suddenly parched throat. “I-Fine.”

“You sure?” Natasha asked him, strapping a gun to her thigh as she walked up to him. “You haven’t changed yet and you’ve been standing frozen here since the alarm went off.”

“I can-uh, I can change on the QuinJet.” Steve stuttered, shifting under their looks of worry as he slowly moved towards the elevator. Stumbling in, he tried to regulate his breathing, tried to hold back the anxiety clawing at his chest, trying to give way to a full fledged panic attack. Now was not the time.

“Steve seriously, you don’t look so good.” Clint told him, watching him as he leaned back into the corner of the elevator.

“I said I’m fine.” Steve told them, closing his eyes against the worried looks. He needed to be strong, he knew what was coming, he couldn’t break down now, there would be time for that later.

“If you’re sure,” Natasha finally consented, shooting a worried look to the others. 

Slowly they trailed out of the elevator, Steve’s tense form following them. Boarding the QuinJet, everyone fastened their seat belts, waiting for the debrief to be announced as Clint raised them into the air.

“Avengers,” Fury’s droll voice came over the speakers. “There appears to be a swarm of laser shooting aliens in the downtown region. You know what to do.”

“Wow, great debrief one eyed wonder, I feel so much better with you watching over me.” Tony’s voice came over the speaker when he patched himself through the Iron Man coms.

“Stark what have I told you about those names?” Fury growled.

“To not use them on you?” Tony replied back.

“And yet you continue?” Fury demanded.

“Lay off Director,” Steve ordered. “It’s endearing.”

Silence engulfed the jet as the team as one turned to stare at Steve in shocked silence. “Did you just-?” Fury’s voice came over the com.

“I did.” Steve said simply, ignoring the incredulous looks. “Clint, eyes out the windshield.”

“I am so turned on by you right now.” Tony’s voice came online again. His com exploded with surprised screams as Clint swerved the plane. 

“Clint what the actual hell!” Bucky yelled out, glaring at the blonde.

“Mom grossed me out!” Clint whined.

“So you want to make us all throw up?” Bruce growled, eyes glinting a worrying green as he glared at Clint.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Clint pleaded, accelerating quickly in fear that he would be killed if he pushed the other male.

“So you two finally pulled your heads out of your asses,” Fury mumbled. “Well you assholes know what to do, good luck.”

“Did the man Fury just give you his blessings?” Thor’s voice questioned over the coms.

“It sounded like he did.” Bucky said in wonder. “You have got to teach me how you two did that.”

“Why, are you planning on getting Fury’s blessing for your next relationship?” Natasha raised a sardonic eyebrow.

“Considering it sounds like I’m Clint’s new Daddy in my next relationship, I figure I will have to ask Fury his blessing before I actually do that.” Bucky grumbled.

“I ain’t calling you Daddy.” Clint snapped.

“Really, THAT is the issue you’re having with that sentence?” Bruce questioned in surprise.

“Can you all please just concentrate!” Steve snapped, vibrating with tension.

“Seriously punk what’s wrong with you?” Bucky questioned, shooting quizzical looks at the others.

“Nothing, nothing. I’m sorry.” Steve apologized, bending down to let his head hang between his knees.

“Steve seriously, what’s going on?” Bruce questioned, worry increasing at seeing the blonde struggle to answer.

“No-nothing.” Steve stammered, trying to hold his emotions back.

“Don’t you dare say that, don’t forget who you’re talking to.” Natasha stopped him, turning in her chair to stare directly at him.

Looking up, Steve swallowed nervously, knowing he couldn’t hide this from them. “I-Actually I-”

“Alright Avengers we’re here!” Tony’s voice came on the coms again.

Swallowing his words back, Steve walked towards the lower level to change into his uniform. “We can talk later, Avengers we have a job to do.”

“Something’s up.” Bruce whispered, eyes clouded in worry as he stared after his captain.

“We will have to wait to figure it out until after the fight.” Clint told them, carefully landing the jet. “We don’t have the time right now.”

“Duty calls,” Bucky agreed, strapping his rifle to his back as he moved towards the jet’s opening ramp. 

Bucky jumped down followed by Clint and Natasha, Steve bringing up the rear as he nodded to Bruce who stayed behind. Running into the fight head first, Natasha pulled out a gun and started firing as Steve started deflecting beams before throwing his shield and killing the shooting aliens.

This gave enough cover for Clint and Bruce to climb one of the surrounding buildings, Bucky jumping from one building to the next before setting up his rifle. Clint started shooting as soon as he was situated, corralling the advancing aliens so that they would not escape into civilian areas. Tony fired blast after blast from the air, shooting down aliens as they passed him in the air while Thor took out giant clusters of them with his lightning.

“Watch out Winghead!” Tony’s voice came through the com in Steve’s ear, sending a pang through him at the familiarity of the situation as a repulsor blast shot down the alien aiming at Steve’s back. “That was close!”

“You watch your back too, Shellhead,” Steve teased half-heartedly, throwing his shield to spin around Tony, downing several aliens aiming at Iron man.

“Physically impossible for me to do that Stevie.” Tony replied, spinning away from a flailing alien.

“I’ll watch it for you kitty, it would be my pleasure.” Steve smiled sadly, punching an alien that tried to claw at his face.

“Someone please kill me.” Bucky snarked, irritated with the constant flirting.

“Clint can help you work through some of that frustration Daddy.” Natasha quipped, flipping over an alien which landed where she had been standing.

“I may take him up on that if thing one and thing two don’t stop flirting.” Clint mumbled.

“Chatter.” Steve called out, keeping an eye out for Tony who had just shot another alien through its wings, making it crash to the ground.

“Why’s it chatter when they do it but not when you two flirt?” Bruce wondered idally, watching the battle through the jet windshield.

“We should not be teasing them this much about their new relationship,” Thor added, lightning shooting towards him. “Instead we should be wishing them a fruitful union and bask in the waves of their love, may it last a long time and stay as strong as ever.”

“You’re planning on helping with their wedding vows aren’t you?” Clint teased, watching as Tony and Thor banded together to take down the remaining flying aliens before moving to join the fight at ground level. Not even five minutes later, the fighting was done.

Steve watched as Tony sauntered over to him, his breath catching in his throat as he felt his lungs freezing up in panic. This was it. He heard the crackle of the com come to life, he anticipated Bruce’s words before he said them, head slowly turning to look at the alien twitching behind the group of superheros.

He couldn’t do it, not again. He couldn’t bear the thought of holding Tony in his arms as he breathed his last. Once was too many times. He didn’t care what Fate said, things had changed. He could change this, he had to at least try.

“Guys, are you sure you got them all? I’m getting life signs-”

“Steve, look out!”

“Tony, NO!”

Steve slowly opened his eyes, looking down into the retreating faceplate of the Iron Man armour. He grinned weakly at wide eyes, feeling blood pooling into his mouth as he felt Tony gripping his biceps, holding him close as he sat up.

“You’re okay-” Steve whispered, feeling a coldness spreading through his body, the pain from the bleeding hole in his side not even registering as he focused all his attention on Tony’s scared face.

“Steve, Steve you idiot!” Tony yelled at him, hands cradling Steve’s paling face. “Why did you do that, god dammit Steve!”

“Anything for you kitty,” Steve smiled at him gently. “I can’t picture you being hurt or did you forget?”

“Shut up, shut UP!” Tony screamed at him, tears trailing unrestrained down his face. “How dare you do this, I can’t believe you’re putting me through this!”

“Tony, Tony, he needs help,” Bucky tried to pull the distraught man away. “Tony let’s move him-”

“It’s too late Buck,” Steve whispered, feeling his eyes getting heavier. “Take care of Tony for me okay jerk?” 

“Take care of me yourself you asshole.” Tony protested, glaring at Steve as he tried to breathe through heaving sobs. “I can’t believe you’re doing this to me.”

“I love you,” Steve whispered, eyes closing and not opening no matter how much Tony begged. “I love you.”

“Steve, Steve don’t you dare leave me, Steve wake up god dammit!” Tony yelled, holding Steve close as he patted his cheeks, trying to wake him up. “Steve I can’t go on without you, please I just got you, Steve don’t do this, don’t go, don’t…” 

Trailing off into uncontrollable sobs, Tony buried his head into Steve’s chest, hugging him close as the uniform grew damp under the onslaught of his tears. He slowly looked up in confusion as his mind registered humming around him.

Staring at the fog surrounding him, he looked around, bewildered at the lack of alien bodies around him. He looked for the other Avengers, shivering as he saw the lack of anyone around him. He clutched at Steve’s body, holding him closer as he saw a blonde girl walking towards them, the humming coming from her. 

She tilted her head, eyes slowly trailing over Tony’s face as she spoke. “This scene looks familiar.” 

“Who are you?” Tony asked suspiciously, throat hoarse from all the sobbing.

“Does it really matter?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “Don’t you have other things on your mind?”

Looking down at Steve’s slack features, Tony felt his eyes fill with tears again. “What’s there to think about? He left me, he made me stand there and watch him take that hit, made me sit there and watch him die in my arms.”

“So does that make you hate him now?” the woman tilted her head to the other side, blinking at him in confusion. 

“What, of course not!” Tony growled, narrowing his eyes at her in anger. “I love him, I always will. I would give anything to get him back, to know he is alright, I would pay any price.” 

“He said something similar.” she told him, kneeling down beside Steve’s body. 

“What? Who said something similar?” Tony asked in confusion, staring up at her. 

“The Captain.” Looking up, she stared deep into his eyes, fiddling with a gold string between her fingers as she lay her book on her bent thighs. “He begged and pleaded for your life, when he saw this happen to you.”

“When he saw...? What are you saying?” Tony asked, shaking at the implications.

“Three days ago...for you in a way, this same fight happened. I met with Steve right after you had sacrificed your life for his, he begged to take your place.” She explained to him. “I gave him a chance to go back three days, to live out three days with you before the fight. I told him he couldn’t change anything but he must have done something and seen something change so he changed his outcome. He put himself in your place this time.”

“So what now? I can take his place? Do the same thing, live three days with him then sacrifice myself and come here again, over and over again?” Tony asked hysterically.

“Is that what you want?” she asked, making him pause for a minute.

“No. No what kind of life is that?” Tony refused, making her eyes widen in shock. “I want him but not just for three days, I want him forever. I want him, living or nor, I just want him. I want to be with him. If he is dead, I will join him.”

“Excuse me?” she whispered in shock, eyes wide in surprise.

“If he is dead, then I will join him.” Tony repeated. “Send us back, I will join him. He-I can’t leave him, he needs me, please send us back so I can join him!” 

“Tony, that’s not-” she tried to calm him but he was inconsolable.

“I said take me back,” he ordered, eyes flat as he stared at her resolutely. “I don’t care about your chances, I am going to join him.”

“Well,” she sat back on her heels, reaching up to adjust her glasses. “I freely admit that I have never said this before but, you’ve surprised me.”

“Who are you anyway?” Tony asked again, frustrated with this conversation. “And so what if I surprised you?”

“You should be proud,” she murmured. “It’s hard to surprise one of the Three Fates.”

“I’d put it on my resume if I wasn’t planning on dying.” Tony snapped. “Now would you just send me back.”

“Sure,” she smiled, the fog slowly swirling around them. “I can do that. Consider this an apology Tony.” 

Tony watched as she opened the book in her hands, taking the gold thread she had been playing with and tying it around another attached to the spine of the book. “Goodbye you two.”

Tony blinked, opening his eyes to see the alien corpses strewn around the ground, the Avengers standing around them as they stared down at Steve’s body in his arms. Steve’s healed body. His healed body that was moving as Steve breathed.

“S-Steve!” he gasped, trembling fingers slowly brushing over a warming cheek.

“Tony, he-he’s gone. You have to let him go.” Bucky pleaded with the younger male. Tony felt the metal arm wrap around his shoulder, slowly trying to pull him away, trying to make him let go.

“No-no Bucky no!” Tony twisted out of his grip, holding onto Steve tighter. “He-Steve-He’s okay!”

“Tony no, no he’s gone, let go-” Natasha pleaded with him, pausing when Tony glared at her. A groan broke through the tension between the team mates, making them all look down at Steve’s prone form to see his eyelids fluttering. They watched in wonder as his eyes slowly blinked open, saw him blinking rapidly at the influx of sunlight that hit his eyes.

“Kitty-” he sighed out, catching sight of Tony’s face above him.

Tony’s eyes filled with tears, looking down at Steve’s baby blues. His lips trembled as he tried to hold back his sobs at the sight of Steve alive. “You asshole. You are a complete and utter asshole!”

Tony pressed their lips together in a desperate kiss, needing to feel Steve’s breath against his mouth, needing the reassurance that he was alive. Pulling away, he glared at Steve in anger. “I can’t believe that you fucking punk!” Banging against Steve’s chest with a closed fist, he ignored Steve’s groan of pain over the armoured hit.

“I’m going to kill you punk.” Bucky growled, smacking Steve’s head.

“Ow, stop with the hitting already.” Steve moaned. “Are you trying to kill me again?”

Tony froze, eyes wide as he stared down at Steve. “You think that’s funny?”

Steve turned to face him, reaching out to comfort Tony who pushed him away, standing and backing away from him slowly. “I just-I can’t deal with you joking about this.” Face plate dropping, Tony engaged his boot thrusters as he flew back to the tower.

“Fuck.” Steve whispered, sitting up slowly as he rubbed his head. 

“Language.” Thor snapped, shoving a hand in front of Steve’s face to help him up. 

“Come on,” Clint pulled him away, leading the group to the waiting jet. “You have a lot of ass kissing to do when we get home.”

“After that come find me, I need to kick your ass in the gym for that stunt you pulled.” Bucky growled at him.

“Me too.” Natasha piped up, strapping in beside Clint as Bruce came over to check over Steve.

“Me three.” Clint added, raising the jet steadily into the air. “You really scared us Cap.”

“I’m sorry.” Steve whispered, not meeting anyone’s eyes as he thought of the hurt look on Tony’s face. “I just-I couldn’t let Tony be hurt.”

“We know Captain,” Thor reassured him, smiling sadly. “Doesn’t make it hurt any less to watch you die in your lovers arms.”

“Is this what you were worried about?” Bruce questioned, dabbing some dried blood off Steve’s forehead. “Before the fight?”

Steve was quiet for so long that Bruce thought he wasn’t going to answer before finally whispering, “Something like that.”

“Come on, how could you have known?” Natasha asked, turning to glance at them.

“Stranger things have happened.” Thor mused to himself, shooting Steve a weighted glance.

Steve stared at Thor for a moment, realizing that somehow the God  _ knew _ . He wondered if the God had a way of speaking to Fate or if he just suspected. He decided he didn’t care, it didn’t matter if he knew or even if he told the rest of the team. The only person who mattered to Steve had flown away from him because of a careless remark.

Steve ignored everyone, eyes focused on the floor as he tried to plan out what he would say to Tony. He had hurt the other man but he knew, from experience too, that he couldn’t watch him die. He rushed off the jet as soon as Clint touched down, ignoring the elevator and rushing down the stairs to Tony’s lab. Realizing that this was a dumb decision, he sat on the banister, sliding down until he reached the lower levels, begging JARVIS to let him through to the lab.

Rushing to the lab panting, he faced a perplexed Tony who was staring at him in wonder. “Did you just slide down my staircase? How is your ass not on fire?”

“Super serum healing.” Steve gasped, walking up to Tony and reaching out to touch his cheeks, pausing before he made contact. “I’m sorry. I know the pain you went through, believe me I do and I never wanted you to go through that. But Tony, I swear I could not see you get hurt, could not see you fall into my arms and die, bleed out while I watched, unable to do anything. Tony, I can’t bear going through that, the idea-”

“Steve,” Tony interrupted, reaching over to cradle Steve’s face between his hands. “Steve, I know. Baby, she told me, I know. I’m so sorry, I’m sorry for the pain you had to go through, I’m sorry-”

“Tony,” Steve sobbed out, pulling Tony into a crushing hug, burying his face into Tony’s neck as he inhaled his scent. “Tony.”

“Hey, I’m here.” Tony wrapped him in his arms, needing to hold him close to assure himself that Steve was still there. “I’m not leaving you, never leaving you.”

“I love you Tony, I love you.” Steve whispered, moving to lean their foreheads together. “I’m sorry I hid this from you, I can’t begin to tell you how much it hurt to go through that and not tell you. And now I made you feel the same pain.”

“Stop,” Tony ordered. “Enough with the blame game, what happened, happened. It’s time to move on, you get that?”

“Yes, yes I do. Moving on.” Steve pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I don’t get why she let me come back?”

“For me,” Tony explained. “I may have surprised her by saying I would join you.”

“You said you would what?!” Steve yelled out, eyes widening as he reared back to stare at Tony.

“Just like you can’t go on without me, I can’t imagine going on without you Steve Rogers.” Tony’s eyes burned with fire as he stared at the blonde, glaring him down until he bent his head in acceptance. “Besides, she said to consider it an apology from her.”

“You deserve it,” Steve frowned. “After all the crap Fate put you through.”

“Eh I got the good end of the deal,” Tony disagreed. “I got you out of all that pain.”

“Sounds like you got the short end of the stick,” Steve teased. 

“Hey, don’t you dare insult my boyfriend.” Tony told him off. “Relived three days of his life for me, made them the best three days of my life, jumped in front of an alien laser for me. He’s amazing, went out and got a tattoo to surprise me when he thought he would be losing me soon.”

“That’s not why I did it.” Steve argued.

“Oh really, why did you do it then?” Tony queried.

“I told you why,” Steve held him close, nuzzling into his hair. “You own my heart, that ink only shows it physically.”

“Still such a charmer,” Tony grinned up at him, letting the tension of the battle and aftermath bleed out of him at feeling Steve so close to him, warm against his body, breathing and moving and just  _ alive _ . 

“Only for you.” Steve stroked over his cheek, gently untangling them as he stepped away.

“Where are you going?” Tony pouted.

“Not leaving you kitty.” Steve smiled, stroking his thumb over Tony’s lip. “Bucky, Clint and Natasha want to kick my ass for scaring them.”

“Leave them,” Tony smirked. “Maybe they will finally work out that sexual tension if you don’t join them for that spar.”

“Definitely didn’t need that image.” Steve moaned, rubbing at his eye.

“Awe baby, come here,” Tony prompted, pulling Steve closer. “I’ll make you forget all about anyone but me.”

“As if I can ever stop thinking about you,” Steve confessed, wrapping Tony in his arms.

“Better keep it that way,” Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders, leaning in closer. “I own your heart Cap and don’t you forget it.” He slanted their lips together, trusting Steve to help support him.


End file.
